Paul and somone are in love
by dinichi
Summary: Pauls known to fall in love with lots of women. whos he in love with this time? Please please please REVIEW or Else!
1. Chapter 1

hi yar this is my first fan fic storie so i would like it loads if people would review thanks.

* * *

Paul sneaked into the dark room of Lolly's house and creaped behind a pillar, as always Lolly is there to see everything she waits to catch Paul money handed. 

His eyes darted and flashed throughout the room before settling on Lou's wallet. As his hand moved towards Lou's credit card Lolly jumped out from behind the counter and looked at Paul questionably.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you and I know that you've got the hots for me," Paul replied.

"Also, you know I love Naughty, Dirty, Dare Devils".

"Maybe your so sweet because your names Lolly".

Harold slammed through the door and marched into the room, still angry about Kerry being in hospital.

" Hi Uncle Harold," Lolly said sweetly as Paul dashed behind the pillar and blew a kiss to Lolly while struggling to climb out the window with his fake leg.

* * *

The next morning Lolly went to Paul's house on the way to school. 

"About last night," Lolly said in a quiet voice .

"Can we just forget all that. "

"Why forget such a great time ," Paul replied in a strong intimidating voice

"I think we have done enough talking," Paul said while locking the door.

Paul lead the way to his bedroom.

* * *

Lolly was already late for class. 

She said goodbye to Paul.

She had no extra time to redo her hair.

So she sprinted as fast as possible and arrived at school 10 minutes late for class.

"Sorry Miss Stiger for being late"

"Why are you so late" Miss Stiger questioned.

" Umm... i got caught in a bush half way to school." Lolly made up.

"And ..that explains why your hair is so messy" Miss Stiger replied. Lolly nodded.

* * *

Frazer was sipping a beer in his brake time of repairing a few things in the scarlet bar. 

He dozed off and thought how hot Ned Parker would look in a parker and firemans underwear.

Frazer's oppertunity arrived the day before valentines.

Carmella darted into the room saying "I have got to write a valentine for Oliver."in a low and muberling voice.

Thats it Frazer thought a valentine.

he through away 13 before had a good enough valentine.

_**Dear Ne**__**d**_

_**Wipping waves**_**_sunny days_**

**_i still cant stop thinking about you_**

**_Cause I LOVE YOU_**

**_Will you be my valentine?_**

**_Meet me at 7:30 at Scarlet bar tonight_**

**_Your Secreat Admirer._**

* * *

**Meanwhile** On the way back from school Lolly droped by the Robinson's house.

"do you want to watch tv with me"Paul said sneakily.

"yeah sure whats on" Lolly replied

" Neighbours"

" I love that soap opera" Lolly said excited

So Lolly was in Paul's arm for a couple of hours untill Glen and Ell had arrived back form their shopping spree.

They went straight into their rooms to unpack everything. This was Lolly's only chance to escape.

She sprinted out the door the walk slowly home.

" I have been so worried about you." Lou said as Lolly came through the door.

" You have been at Paul Robinson's so much and have bearly spent any time with family." Lou tolded Lolly

" I was Umm... getting some good ideas for B.U.N.S. from Paul they sugested to ask you neighbours." Lolly said in a scared voice

" Thank God thats the reason " Lou said in relief.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frazer sat at Scarlet Bar quietly humming 'Walking on sunshine.' While dressed in a Black Blazer, White shirt, and black pants with a red striped tie and black shiny shoes.

After awhile Ned walked through the door and asked Frazer.

"Can you see any women my age that know me."

"I am meant to meet my valentine here.

"It looks like its all Dudes you shore it's a women what did the card say" Frazer questioned

"By chance did it say?"

"Wiping waves and sunny days.

I still carnt stop thinking about you cause

I LOVE YOU

Your secret admirer." Frazer said in a strong voice

"It was you Yuk!" Ned said in disgusted

"What is so bad about it a few people around Ramsay Street are, so why can't we." Frazer replied.

"Ill think about it over night." Ned said while walking off.

"Why not" Ned told Frazer

"It can't do us any damage besides if it doesn't work out we just brake up"

"Cool." Fraz said excitedly.

"Now if anyone sees us doing anything suspicious we are practicing so o embress our girlfriends" Ned enforced

"Check" Frazer replied

Frazer went to buy a packet of ….

and came home. Ned was waiting for him at the front door Frazer opened and gave one to Ned and one to himself they put them on and Frazer lead Ned to his room.


End file.
